


Just a little date

by KardiaB



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, They Made a Deal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KardiaB/pseuds/KardiaB
Summary: Ella get's what she desires: spending an afternoon with a little devil. They are having soo much fun and cupcakes. No adult needed here, just minor naughtyness and Ella can deal with it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Just a little date

"So tell me Miss Lopez, what is it that you desire?"  
Ella whispered in his ear and he jumped back surprised. "No."  
She looked at him heartbroken the second Lucifer voiced his veto.  
"Please?" she tried but mentally preparing herself for his rejection, telling herself to be strong and not be too disappointed.  
Lucifer crumbled, not only by her sad face but he had made a deal and he would hold up his end no matter the cost.  
"All right, Miss Lopez," he confirmed and she squealed happily hugging him.  
At least he had anticipated the hug this time and was prepared to return it, even if it was only a little pat on her back.  
"But no sex?" he asked for confirmation and she released him promptly.  
"No, nooo. But we're going to have so much fun," she squealed again.  
He had his doubts but nodded along. He was going to make it good for her. Of course he would, he always did. But this needed some consideration.  
"I will text you the details in a couple days, Miss Lopez," he said turning to leave her little lab.  
"It's Ella, please."  
"Ella," he confirmed and nodded goodbye.

One week later...

"You have a ball pool. That is so cool," Ella screamed as soon as she exited the elevator. Lucifer grinned proudly at her. He had been finishing his preparations for their little date and had put rainbow cupcakes and plastic cups with apple juice on the table. There were glitter pens and paper and a teddy on the floor and Miss Lopez was carrying her own backpack.  
"Bathroom's through there," he said pointing, "Go on and change." His voice had lost his usual deep growl and was softer.  
She thought he looked cute in his light blue t-shirt with a whale on it, dark blue and white striped shorts and matching stopper socks. Nothing like the grown up, well dressed version she was used to. He wasn't even wearing his ring and his hair was all naturally curly. But that was essentially the point. Cleanly shaved he looked absolutely adorable. When Ella emerged from the bathroom she was wearing a grey footed leggings with pink hearts dotted all over and a white t-shirt with three animals sleeping on top of each other.

"You wore that shirt to work once," Lucifer noted and Ella smiled at him surprised that he remembered.  
"Yeah, they make me happy. I have more grown up shirts but sometimes I wear these, too."  
He smiled. "You wanna play with me?"  
Ella squealed excited and ran straight into the ball pool, he followed her amused and looked at her from the outside, while she swam belly down through the balls.  
"You can come in, too. It's so big, we can share," she invited him in and he stepped over the barrier with a boyish grin. She threw a ball at him before he had settled in and it hit him right on the head. He looked at her perplexed and she looked back slightly worried how he would take the attack. She hadn't really aimed at anything.  
"You know this means war," he growled at her smiling and moved to catch her with both hands outstretched like a zombie. Ella shrieked and fell back. She scrambled away from him laughing and started to throw balls at him to slow him down. Round and round the ball pool they chased each other, adrenaline spiking high when he was coming too close to catching her.  
"I yield, hahaha," Ella screamed finally exhausted raising her hands high while falling back into the balls and just lay there exhausted. Lucifer let himself drop down next to her while she tried to catch her breath laughing hysterically and even he had a big smile on his face. This was considerably more fun than he had ever expected it to be. He started to pick a ball at random and threw it to the other side of the pool. Red balls right ahead, blue to the left and yellow to the right. Soon Ella picked up on the new game and started to grab all the green balls she could reach, storing them behind her and helping Lucifer throwing the rest. He found it a surprisingly calming exercise and would wonder later on how they could hold on to it for so long without getting bored.  
"I'm thirsty," Ella finally exclaimed and looked at Lucifer expectingly.  
"I have apple juice. You want some?" he asked in his childish voice. He stood up and walked over to the table. Ella followed still giggling.  
"Oh, rainbow sprinkle unicorn cupcakes." She grabbed the first one and took a big bite.  
"Tho a my fav'rits," she mumbled with her mouth full wriggling happy in her seat.  
He grinned at her. "I know." He poured her some juice and then a glass for himself, downing it in two big gulps and refilling it.  
Lucifer took one of the colourful cupcakes and took a big bite out of it as well.  
"The cream is the best part, you have to make sure to leave some for the last bite," Ella explained her cupcake science and nibbled from the bottom.  
Lucifer just stared at her wide eyed and then stuffed the entire cupcake into his mouth, already grabbing for the next. Ella looked at him fascinated, her own cupcake forgotten, as he tried barely successful to swallow the big lump in his mouth. It took him longer than expected but he had the widest grin when he finally managed to empty his mouth without choking. He took another gulp from his cup before he started with his second cupcake. This time at a slower pace.

"You wanna draw? I got colouring books," Ella asked after her second cupcake and skipped over to her backpack. She pulled out two books. "You want animals or fairies. I like fairies." She rocked on her feet, holding the books for him to see and hoped he would choose the right one.  
"Animals please," Lucifer decided not unhappy about missing out on the fairies and she grinned.  
She handed him his book and went back for her markers. He fetched his and they lay down on a sunny patch on the floor next to each other, pens between them.  
Ella grabbed one of his glittery ones and started out on the fairy dress.  
Lucifer's first animal was a zebra and he snorted disgusted going straight to the second page, grabbing an orange pen for the lion's mane.  
Ella started to hum quietly from time to time while they lay on their tummies, feet in the air and occasionally bumping into each other.  
"I'm done," Ella exclaimed after some time grinning. Lucifer was half way through his second picture.  
"Can I paint on you?" she asked holding the silver glitter pen up hopefully,  
"What? No!" he refused and budged from her. "That's a pain in the ass to wash off."  
She looked at him wide eyed and shocked.  
"What?" he asked confused as she didn't react.  
Ella kept staring. "You said a naughty word," she whispered.  
"Say what now?" Lucifer asked bewildered.  
"You said a bad word. You need to go sit on the naughty step."  
"I what?" he asked again confused. This was getting weird. What was happening?  
Ella pulled his arm and he got up still unsure what was supposed to happen next. She led him over to the three steps that led to his bedroom and pointed at them.  
"You sit down here and I go find a watch to tell you, when your two minutes are up."  
Gobsmacked he sat down pouting. "There's a watch in the kitchen," he grumbled and she left to find it.  
"Okay, your two minutes start now," she yelled from the kitchen, watching the seconds hand. Lucifer grumbled already bored. This was stupid. He should be allowed to say ass. How long was that taking anyway?  
"One minute left," Ella yelled halfway through and he propped up his chin on his palm. Maybe he should have said bum. He wondered idly if Ella realised that she was in time out as well being stuck watching the clock.  
"Okay, times up," she exclaimed skipping back into the room and he stood immediately. Being punished was no fun, no matter how short or infantile the punishment was. She stopped in front of him giving him a hug.  
“You're forgiven. Do you want to read a book, now? We can snuggle up on the couch and eat the last cupcakes.”  
He would have agreed to anything to stop that awkward hug so he nodded and she released him, walking over to her bag again and pulling out a thin, well read hard cover book.  
Lucifer lay down on the couch, head propped on the armrest and Ella snuggled in next to him, leaning her head on his chest and balancing the book on her stomach and upturned knee. Cupcakes forgotten for the moment she started to read.  
“I am Sam. Sam I am...”  
Lucifer listened quietly, helping her turn the pages until she finished the story.  
“The End.”

Ella wriggled a second feeling comfortable and content in his embrace before she sighed and stood up.  
“I really should be going now Lucifer.” He hummed uncommitted and sat up as well.  
Ella went back into the bathroom to get properly dressed. When she finished he was still sitting on the couch but stood up and handed her her book.

He hesitated when she was ready to leave.  
“I really liked green eggs with ham, and I had fun today,” he confessed.  
“See,” she smiled brightly and hugged him. “It was worth the try, huh?”  
“I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Lopez,” he said as the elevator doors opened for her.  
“Night, Lucifer.” She waved as the door closed and he sighed. The afternoon with Miss Lopez was not as bad as expected.

No, not bad at all.


End file.
